Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3(12+3n)+2(-2n-1)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{12+3n}{)} + 2(-2n-1) $ $ {36+9n} + 2(-2n-1) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 36+9n + {2(}\gray{-2n-1}{)} $ $ 36+9n {-4n-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {9n - 4n} + {36 - 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {5n} + {36 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5n} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $5n+34$